


As We Erode Away

by missmie



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Age Difference, Insecure Usagi, M/M, insecure Usami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmie/pseuds/missmie
Summary: It seems that getting older frightens our favorite author scared of Misaki leaving him. With an age gap and ever adding grey hair, will his worries eat our Usagi-san up? Usami Akihiko meets his greatest foe yet.





	As We Erode Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I own nothing

In the early evening in a penthouse where a famous award-winning author and an employee of Marukawa publishing lived together where currently the author was the only one home.

 

 

Usami Akihiko also called Usagi-san by his partner, stood in front of the mirror staring at his newest opponent, gray hair. The gray hair itself wasn't truly the issue, nor was it a new development. But the amount of gray hair in his hair was increasing, and today it made him realize something that he blatantly ignored since the beginning.

 

 

The age gap between him and Misaki, which was ten years. Misaki was closing in on 30 as his 29th birthday was coming up while Akihiko was now 39 and would soon be 40.

 

 

Fear of Misaki leaving him crept up and took root, after all, why wouldn't Misaki leave him. After all Usami Akihiko was a man older then Misaki by ten years who had already formed wrinkles along with the ever-increasing amount of gray hair and the added fact that the author's body was damaged from smoking. Thoughts that could easily be described as being along the lines of bitter and depressing, had started to invaded his mind.

 

 

' _smoking can cause erectile dysfunction more easily.'_

 

' _Look at all your current wrinkles.'_

 

' _your stamina will fall.'_

 

' _will you need hearing aids.'_

 

' _joint problems.'_

 

' _you will soon won't be able to keep up with Misaki.'_

 

' _smoking causes cancer.'_

 

' _You soon might throw out your back depriving your precious Misaki of sex.'_

 

' _lung disease.'_

 

' _How soon will you need dentures?'_

 

' _hip replacement.'_

 

' _you'll only cause him pain if he does stay since you'll most likely d-'_

 

 

A knock on the doorway jarred him from his thoughts looking into the mirror to find Misaki standing in the entryway.

 

 

"Usagi-san?" asked the younger man in concern.

 

 

"What Misaki?" inquired the author who quickly placed on his usual smirk trying to act as if his thoughts that he had been so lost in were not causing him to fall in a downward spiral like a plane on fire hurtling to the ground to meet a fiery crash.

 

 

"Is something thing wrong?" asked the younger man.

 

 

"iie, nothing is wrong." Replied the author. Misaki narrowed his eyes slightly as if studying his Usagi-san, then they returned to normal as it seemed Misaki had come to a conclusion.

 

 

"iie, something is wrong with you." Snorted Misaki walking towards the older man. Misaki had gotten taller only a bit shorter than the author now.

 

 

' _soon he will be taller than you as your going to shrink and will soon have to rely on a cane or wheelchair soon._ ' Voiced a snide thought.

 

 

'If he doesn't leave me first.' Thought the author.

 

 

"Usagi-san, what do you mean by if he doesn't leave me first?" asked Misaki, making the author realize he had spoken aloud. Before he could realize it, the great award-winning author Usami Akihiko blurted out his bitter thoughts.

 

 

"I think it's obvious Misaki when I say if you don't leave me first. I mean why would you want to stay with a man older than you by ten years who is turning into a grey-haired wrinkly old man who will soon be showing the signs of what the result of smoking will do to a person's body by developing cancer, or blood circulation problems. It's obvious I mean, why stay with a man ten years your senior who is close to having the possibility of suffering from erectile dysfunction and would need medicine just to get hard." Blurted out the author not actually believing that he said it aloud.

 

 

He saw Misaki starring at the author who seemed to of ended his outburst which had caused the younger man's mouth dropped into an O shape features conveying shock. But the shock didn't remain as Misaki's face went blank, and the author braced himself for the worst.

 

 

' _Here it comes Misaki will either acknowledge it as fact, or he'll confirm my thoughts_.' thought the author.

 

 

"BAKA, USAGI-SAN! What made you think that crap?" Yelled Misaki facepalming at the author's stupidity. "I mean I know I used to jump to crazy conclusions early on like with Aikawa being with you or when I thought I was a stand-in for Ni-chan. You huffed at me and my thoughts back then, and you said that you couldn't leave me alone otherwise I'd think up the craziest things, but now instead it seems that you're the one who is coming up with the wild, improbable and not to mention absolutely impossible conclusions." Sighed Misaki in exasperation as the award-winning author stood there eyes wide.

 

 

"….."

 

 

"I mean I know I used to jump to crazy conclusions early on "I know I gave you hell about quitting smoking," continued Misaki. "but the reason was I didn't want you to die and leave me alone. So after finally getting you to stop, you think I'd leave you. After everything we've been through you think I just up and leave." Started Misaki on a tirade making it clear that he wasn't asking for his Usagi-san to answer or confirm. "Baka, you're stuck with me no matter what. Now you listen to me you are going to get whatever thoughts that are weighing you down and shred them. Because you are my Usagi-san."

 

 

"Misaki." Whispered the author as the younger man's words liberated the author from the bitter thoughts.

 

 

"Besides even if you did get erectile dysfunction, that just means you'll have to be the Uke then till the pill kicks in." smirked Misaki turning and walking away knowing what that comment would cause Usagi-san to do.

 

 

Sure enough after walking out of the bedroom and making it halfway to the stairs Usagi-san's arms had grabbed the younger male yanking the younger's back to meet the authors chest as said author's head tilted slightly downward as his teeth nibbled the brunette's right ear and after a few nibbles the author whispered into the recently nipped ear.

 

 

"Misaki, did you really think I wouldn't do anything after a little comment like that." Purred Usagi-san that statement was filled with the promise of a night filled with passion and lust, which might lead to Misaki struggling to walk tomorrow.

 

 

And that promise was fulfilled except for the part of Misaki struggling to walk tomorrow, he just pushed through the ache of his hips and his backside knowing soon it would Usagi-san's turn to experience the aftereffects if he ever got Erectile dysfunction that is.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> iie = no 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed


End file.
